Can't Run From The Past
by ScorpionsAngel2009
Summary: Edward and Bella are married with twin children. They are happy and in love as ever. Someone from their past is not happy and wants to destroy what they have. What happens when the past catches up to them? I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1:Anniversary

-1Chapter 1: Anniversary

Bella POV

Today is mine and Edward's 10th wedding anniversary. He is still as handsome as he was the day I married him. I know I was skittish about getting married right out of high school but I don't regret one minute of the life I have made with this extraordinary man. He has more than fulfilled his every promise to me. I love him more every day if that is possible.

I love the fact that he is my best friend as well as my husband and lover and we can work out any problem we might have by sitting down and talking it out. That doesn't include mentioning what a wonderful father he is to our twin children.

We were very surprised to find out that our Valentine's Day getaway in our second year of marriage resulted in the twin births of our son Charles Mason Cullen and our daughter Whitney Elizabeth Cullen. We were surprised but so very happy although we were scared to death as well. All has turned out fine though I am proud to say. I thank God everyday for the many blessings I have received.

Edward POV

I can scarcely believe it has been 10 years since I married my beautiful Bella. There weren't words enough to describe how happy I was when she agreed to become my wife. I made her a lot of promises before and on the day of our wedding and I hope I have succeeded in keeping mine as well as she has kept the ones she has made to me.

When I look at Bella I still see the girl I married that has blossomed into the gorgeous woman she is today. She is still keeper of my heart and soul. She has given me two beautiful children who are my pride and joy.

We are getting ready to our anniversary party that our families are throwing us before we leave tomorrow on a cruise to the Caribbean. It's been awhile since we have been able to get away just the two of us for any alone time.

I worked hard through the years and have been promoted to Chief of Staff at the hospital while Bella worked from home as an author. She has published several books that are on the New York Times best seller list.

We have worked hard to get where we are as we enjoy a comfortable lifestyle of moderate wealth as do our children. I don't like to brag but we have a beautiful four story brick house. The lowest level being the underground full sized basement that we have converted into a place to entertain our children and their friends as well as adults too.

The first level of our home consists of a large living room, den, dining room, kitchen, and laundry room. The second level consists of the children's bedroom and bathrooms as they each have their own and two guest rooms with a shared bathroom. The third level consists of the bedroom suite I share with Bella, the office we also share and the library.

We have a 4 car garage that houses my Volvo that I drive everyday and my Aston Martin Vanquish that I drive on special occasions such as tonight. IT also houses Bella's Cobalt Blue 2010 Audi R8 and her 2010 Chevrolet Silverado truck both of which she bought for her as a reward for her latest book success.

Our fenced in backyard has an Olympic size swimming pool and a Jacuzzi hot tub that will hold 12 people and a restaurant size bbq area with a fully stocked bar.

"Love, are you almost ready? We're gonna be late if we don't hurry and Alice will have a fit." I told my lovely wife.

I don't think there is anything worse than my pixie sized sister when she is giving a party and the guest of honor is late.

"Yes, I'm almost ready honey. I know how Alice is. I thought she was going to drive me crazy while we were dress shopping. I love your sister and my best friend dearly but she is a force of nature sometimes. If you are ready will you go check and see if the children are ready and I'll meet you down stairs?", came her reply.

I had to laugh at what she said about Alice and shopping. My youngest sister has always had a penchant for shopping and ever since I brought Bella into our family Alice has always played with her like a life size Barbie doll. Bella has learned over the years to just go along for the ride and not fight it things go a lot smoother.

I went to into the dressing room where my wife was sitting at her vanity finishing up. She looked stunning but of course she always is. Her waist long mane of chestnut hair was pulled up and twisted into a French roll on the back of her head with curls hanging loosely from the crown. Her eyes were dark and smoky while her lips were left natural but with a light layer of clear gloss. Bella's dress was the color of champagne and made of a silk. The bodice was tight with a sweetheart shaped top that made her cleavage look out of this world. I grew hard just thinking about what I could do to her later on tonight. My sister had done a fantastic job assembling this outfit. The dress came to Bella's mid thigh and with the gold stiletto sandal she was wearing it made her legs look like they went on for miles.

I walked up behind her and placed a chaste kiss on the nape of her neck and whispered to her in husky tone I know really gets her going.

" Isabella, I can't wait to get you alone tonight and do the most naughty things to you.", she smiled seductively as she replied.

" It might be you, Mr. Cullen, who is on the receiving end of that at the end of the night." I shivered and could only hope she meant what she said.

I had dated other girls in high school before Bella had moved to Forks, but once I met her I knew she was the only girl for me. We started out as friends but as we got to know each other we knew we were going to be together always.

I walked down stairs and knocked on my daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in.", she said in her musical voice.

She's my little princess. She has my hair color and Bella's heart shaped face with my green eyes. Mason has my facial features but Bella's hair and eye color. He's his mother's little prince.

I walked in to see to my princess turning back and forth in front of her full length mirror admiring herself. My god I'm scared she is so going to turn into Rosalie the second.

Rosalie is my Brother Emmett's wife. True enough Rosalie is beautiful in her own right but she can be very vein about it.

Whitney's dress is a floor length dress. Ice blue in color and made of silk. Like her mother she is a stunning beauty. It truly scares me to think that in a few more short years I will have to worry about boys coming to the door asking to date her.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?", I ask.

"Yes daddy, I'm ready. How do I look?" she asked smiling.

I love her smile it's a replica of Bella's.

" You look simply divine, princess as always. You remind me so much of your mother. You are just as beautiful as she is.", I told her.

She smiled and kissed me on his cheek before taking the arm I offered her and walking out the door. Once in the hallway I let her go and went to Mason's room. He was standing in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie.

"Having a bit of trouble there, son?" I asked him.

"I can never figure out how to tie these things, dad. Why do we have to wear them anyway?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

" Well son, you 'all learn that sometimes you just have to do things you don't always want to do when it comes to pleasing women and one of those things is getting dressed up and looking nice.", I answered with a chuckle.

"I'm not having any women to please when I grow up. I'm staying single, girls are too much trouble." Mason retorted.

"I think you'll find you'll change your mind at some point in the future. For now though, I understand where you are coming from, son." I explained.

Once his tie was tied, he was ready to go so we made our way down stairs to wait for Bella. While we were waiting the limo I had hired drove up. The driver came to the door.

"Mr. Edward Cullen?" he asked politely.

"Yes, that is me. We are just waiting on my wife and we will be ready to go." I replied.

"Very well, Mr. Cullen, I will wait by the car.", he said.

Bella came downstairs a moment later. I was awed by her beauty. She looked every bit the part of a Greek goddess. With Her on one arm and Whitney on the other while Mason walked in front of us we made our way to the limo. Once we were all in the driver closed the door walked to take his place behind the wheel and we left.


	2. Chapter 2:Second Honeymoon

-1Chapter 2: Second Honeymoon

Edward POV

After an evening of eating, drinking, and dancing with my angel for a wife, we came back home to an empty house as we had arranged for Mason and Whitney to stay with Rosalie and Emmett while Bella and I go on our trip.

To say I was excited about having Bella all to myself for the next two weeks was an understatement. With our jobs and the kids who are quite active in their activities at school we don't get that luxury much. When we do we take full advantage of it.

For the next two weeks it was going to be just Bella and me sailing the ocean blue. We would spend or days having fun on our adventure and the nights would be filled with romance and lots of good hot sex. I am looking forward to that part the most.

I must say I am grateful though for two of the most well behaved children I have ever known. They didn't argue or fuss at all when we told them about the trip. All they asked was if when school ended could we take a trip as a family and of course Bella and I agreed.

Rosalie and Emmett were thrilled to keep the kids for us when we asked them. My nephew, Marcus Emmett Cullen who is 11 years old and my twin nieces Haley Marie Cullen and Lillian Katherine Cullen who are 9 years old were excited about having their cousins stay with them.

So here I am in mine and Bella's extra large king sized bed wearing black silk boxers and a smile and waiting on my beautiful Bella to come out of her dressing room.

I am just relaxing and letting my mind wander back over the years I have spent with Bella and thanking God for the gift of her love and devotion. Without her I would be nothing. Life would have no meaning to it. I still remember seeing her or the first time.

Flashback...

Bella was moving from Phoenix Arizona to live with her father Charles Swan in Forks Washington because her mother Renee had recently remarried and wanted to travel with her minor league baseball playing husband.

The whole school was in an uproar about the new girl. That was what everyone talked about for weeks until she arrived. I wasn't really all that interested at the time because I was content with getting to have my pick of girls whenever I wanted them.

I was technically a virgin when I met Bella as all I had ever done sex wise was play around by kissing, touching and oral sex. Well oral sex for me anyway. I never really found a girl I was willing to go down on.

Yeah, the girls were pretty and all but something just told me to wait until if and when I found that one special girl to do those things with. I listened to that voice and I am so glad I did because when Bella Swan made her entrance into my sixth period biology class I was a goner.

I fell for her as soon as my eyes locked onto her chocolate brown ones. I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest when she smiled at me. I couldn't help the reaction down south either when I got a whiff of how good she smelled as she came to sit by me.

It took everything in me not to snatch her up and run to the nearest janitor's closet and have my way with her. I resisted though and I took the time to become friends with her and the more I got to know her the more I became aware of the fact that I had found the one I was meant to be with for the rest of my life.

End Flashback

"Edddddwarrrrrd.", I heard a musical voice calling me back to the here and now.

When I looked up I saw a vision of such loveliness standing before me I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Bella was standing beside me wearing lavender colored see through lace baby doll nightie with a matching lace thong.

"Happy Anniversary honey." she purred as she bent over to kiss me.

It was just a small kiss but it sent a shock of electricity all over my body. I was ready to tear that nightie off of her and ravish her all night long.

She giggled and asked with a sly smile on her face," What ya thinking about, handsome? I hope it's something good."

I was struggling with my urges. It was difficult not to give in to them because I was already so hard it was painful. I knew she could see it too because of her next statement.

" Mmmmm it must have been something really good from what I can see. You seem to have a reeeeeeally big problem there, stud. Would you like me to take care of it for you?" she said seductively as she moved to straddle me.

I could feel the heat radiating off her body and from between her legs as she settled over my southern region. I almost came as she moved and adjusted herself over me into a comfortable position. We both moaned deeply as her hot, wet, pussy lips rubbed across the top of my dick.

"Damn it, Bella. You almost made me come love. You look so fucking good." I told her while staring into her eyes.

I could lose myself in her eyes.

"Oh? You found that pleasurable did you?" she asked as she did it again.

I growled through my teeth and answered," Isabella if you don't want that little outfit to become nothing but scraps you will behave yourself."

She smirked as if daring me to carry out my threat. I couldn't take it anymore and as quickly as I could I flipped her onto her back and ripped away the scraps of flimsy material and tossed them on the floor. I wasted no time in taking off my boxers and then ripping her panties off throwing them onto the floor as well.

Once we were both naked I climbed on top of her and roughly spread her thighs. I pressed the head of my cock to her entrance, looked down at her while I felt with my fingers to see if she was ready for me. Just before I entered, I whispered.

" I hope you enjoyed that my love because you will pay for it." I slammed inside her making her cry out in pleasure.

" Get ready, Isabella, I am going to fuck you so hard tonight you will still be feeling it this time next month."

Nothing about sex that night was gentle it was all hard and rough but overflowing with the passion we both felt. Bella and I both gave and took to and from each other until we finally collapsed totally spent somewhere around 2 a.m.

After regaining enough strength we righted ourselves in the bed. Bella laid her head on my bare chest and pressed her naked body to my side while I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held the hand that lay on my chest with my free hand. The last thing I remember was Bella whispering.

" I love you, Edward.", she said as I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Bella POV

I really loved getting my husband, my Edward all riled up in the bedroom. He is just so incredibly sexy when he gets all animalistic on me. It thrills me to know that only I can get that reaction out of him. I am proud to say that I know without a doubt Edward is devoted to me and our kids only.

Even in high schoo,l where I was told he was a bit of a player that once we got together, I never had to worry about him cheating. Once we met and became friends and then eventually girlfriend and boyfriend, he was completely devoted to me in everyway.

I had heard about his previous experiences but I never let that stop me from trusting him. He always was where he said he would be and we became basically inseparable anyway so where you saw one you saw the other. Some would say we both had unhealthy obsessions with each other. We didn't see it that way though. We knew we were meant for each other and would always be together so other's opinions didn't count.

I mean yeah the girls Edward left behind were nasty and jealous and tried everything in the book to break us up all to no avail. I will be hard pressed not to be cocky next month when attend our 10 year class reunion. I say that because all those girls just knew that Edward was playing around with me like he had been with them. Of course I know he never intentionally set out to hurt them. I learned fairly quickly they got around anyway so it wasn't like he was really breaking hearts. They were not in love with him just in lust and they were disappointed when I came along and took him off the market for good.

It's hard to describe the feelings I am having as I lay here underneath the Greek god I call my husband while I feel him moving inside me filling me with his own body while I stare into his emerald green gaze.

I know all the girls and guys will be shocked to find out we have lasted and are still going strong.

Now I am completely spent and waiting to catch my breath and regain enough strength to right myself in bed and get ready to sleep. The last thing I hear is Edward whispering to me.

" Happy Anniversary, my beautiful Bella. I love you, angel."

Then I was in a deep sleep until the alarm went off and woke us up.

We had to be at the airport and fly from Seattle to Florida where we would board the ship that would take us to the Bahamas. Edward had really went all out for my anniversary gift this year.

With the jobs we have and our kids and keeping up with their school activities we don't get much alone time. He knew we were both way over due of some down time and we wanted to spend it alone. Don't get me wrong we love our children and family deeply but sometimes you just have to take time out for just yourselves.

The children were ok with us being gone two weeks because Edward and I had promised that when school was out we would take them on a trip to do something they wanted to do. I am so proud of my children they are truly mine and Edward's pride and joy.

"Bella, are you ready to go babe, the car is here." I heard Edward say from downstairs.

I looked around to make sure we hadn't forgotten anything then made my way downstairs. A few moments later we were off to what would be like a second honeymoon for us.

Stalker POV

I watched from the woods next to the house as Edward and Bella got into a black stretch limo. Ten years ago he left me high and dry for that little bitch. I was determined to get even. No matter what it took she would not have him much longer and I would laugh as I watched her and those two brats die a slow painful death.

Bella Swan could have had any damn guy in the school she wanted. I don't know why all the guys went so ape shit over her. She was a plain mousy little thing. Edward Cullen was the most wanted and most unattainable guy in school. Yeah he played around with all the girls but I just knew he was going to pick me to have as a steady girlfriend. That is until Bella Swan showed up. God she makes me sick. For all her shy mousy ways she sure got the attention. Edward fell hard and fast for her innocent facade. Fell for it hook line and sinker as did all the guys.

I am dreading the upcoming reunion in one way but looking forward to it too. I plan to show up and be everything a lady is supposed to be. I'll show Edward what he missed out on by picking Bella.

After he got with her in high school and I saw it wasn't just a fling I moved on. I started hooking up with college guys and going to frat parties. I met one his name was James. He was tall blonde and handsome. He had a big dick and knew how to use it, so I stuck with him for awhile he got on drugs and eventually I got on them too. I had already lost Edward I wasn't going to lose this one too.

We managed to stay together until a couple of years ago when he finally took more than he could handle. He died in the emergency room of the hospital where I discovered Edward is working.

I couldn't believe my good fortune to come across him again after all this time. He looks as good or maybe better now as he did then. I knew though that in order to even get his attention I would have to get my act together. So I got myself into a rehab program and got clean. I started working and have put myself through college. I am now a teacher and wouldn't you know one Whitney Cullen and her brother Mason are two of my students. Ah, what luck? It's nothing more than fate giving me a second chance to reclaim what was mine to begin with. You know they always say "If you lose something and it returns to you it was always meant to be yours." I know Edward was meant to be mine.


	3. Chapter 3:Romantic Nights

-1Chapter 3: Romantic Nights

Bella POV

"Edward, I want to thank you for this wonderful anniversary gift." I told him as we lay in bed after making passionate love for the third time tonight.

This is the second night on board ship. During the day we simply relaxed by the pool or in it after a good long work out in the ships gym. Edward and I both like to keep toned and fit.

He pulled me closer to his side and kissed my temple and replied.

" You are very welcome my love. I am enjoying it also."

"Is it just the cruise or you having this effect on me?" I asked with a giggle.

Ever since coming on board it seems my libido has gone into super overdrive. I have wanted to attack my gorgeous husband almost every single minute. Not that he has complained.

Edward chuckled.

" Yes, you caught me, love. I very much love this increased need you have for me. That's not saying that I am lacking though on a regular basis. You don't have to worry at all. I am a very happy and satisfied man every minute I am in your presence my love."

I climbed on top of him and put a peck on his lips and smiled. Then we just lay there staring into each other's eyes until I got sleepy then I laid my head over his heart and let the beat of it lull me to sleep.

Edward POV

As I lay holding my beautiful Bella in my arms, I wondered what I ever did to deserve the wonderful woman that she has always been and still is. I can't imagine one minute without her or my children. If I didn't have the three of them I would lose my mind. They mean the world to me and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them to keep them happy. I am so glad I brought Bella on this cruise. It is something we have needed. I loved how Bella found comfort in me and with me. I am glad to know I succeed in making her happy. I love moments like the ones we are having right now.

Bella is the truest form of natural beauty that a human can be. Right now in this moment, she is the most beautiful with her naked body lying on top of mine. Her long, silken, chestnut colored locks spread out over her shoulders while her head rests over my heart. The moonlight is streaming through the large picture window and is giving her that ethereal glow. I find it hard to believe that she is real sometimes. I close my eyes and thank God for sending me what I consider to be his best angel and ask him to let me be ever mindful to never take his gift for granted.

A week passes...

Stalker POV

Damn it! Where is Edward? I have been all over looking for him. No sign of him or the bitch anywhere for the last week. Grrrrr! I only have to wait just a little while longer I tell myself. Soon he will be mine and mine alone. I won't have to share him anymore. The brats are still going to school but no sign of the bitch and Edward. I can only guess they are away somewhere together. That pisses me off even more. I know he is aware of my affection for him I have sent him notes and letters telling him so. Of course though I didn't sign any of them but I know he knows because of the hints in them.

I guess he is just biding his time until he can get away from her and the brats to make his move. Soon maybe at the upcoming reunion even he will make his feelings for me known. Then I will be able to rub it in all the bitches' faces at the same time that Edward is mine.

Soon Edward very soon...

Rosalie POV

Whew! I can't believe a week has gone by already. I guess having two extra kids in the house is more work than I thought. That's ok though, I love them just as much as my own. I know Edward and Bella needed this trip. I know one day though they will repay the favor for Emmett and me.

Once school is out Emmett and I are planning to go on a short getaway for just us. My auto shop is really busy right now and Emmett is a P.E. coach at the high school so it's impossible to go before then.

What time is it? 8 a.m. the clock says. I have to go upstairs and get the Em and the kids up the kids have a birthday party to go to for one of their classmates. I went to get Em up first. He's the most difficult on the weekends, during the week no problem at all.

I walk into our bedroom and see him curled up on his side hugging my pillow. He looks so sweet like this. I get outdone sometimes when my husband acts as childish as our children but I love him with all my heart. He is a wonderful loving husband and other than the exceptions of the other fathers in our family he is the best father to our children.

I consider myself a very lucky woman to have a husband like Emmett now. My first husband was nothing but a lazy bum. All he knew how to do was drink and sleep. I did all the working and housework by myself and all I got for my effort was screamed at and beaten up. He only beat me once though because that cost him his life. He was killed in prison after he was sentenced to spend 5 years there.

I walked over to the bed and leaned over Emmett's body and started tickling his nose with my hair. It was funny watching his nose twitch. I couldn't help but giggle as he mumbled and swatted at it.

Once he started waking up he rolled onto his back and I lay down on top of him. I pecked his lips with mine. It took a couple of times but he responded. Then before I knew it he grabbed me and rolled us over so I was under him. I spread my legs so he could rest between them. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

Emmett POV

It is a lucky man who can be woken up by an angel placing kisses on his lips then hold said angel in his arms and stare into her ocean blue eyes and see all the love that is in her soul for him. That is what I am seeing right now as I look down into Rosalie's laughing eyes. Such beautiful eyes on a more than beautiful woman. Rosalie and my children are everything a man could need or want.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen.", I told her before I leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"It's time to get up, babe. You have to take all the kids to that birthday party and drop them off and you said you were going to take the jeep down to the shop." she said.

I dropped my head and buried my face in her neck.

Groaning loudly, I asked," Can't I just stay here like we are right now?"

I was very much in my happy place. I had Rosalie under me and her supermodel legs wrapped around me.

She laughed before answering," Well sweetheart that is a nice thought but I suppose not. We have things to do and we have all the kids to tend to as well. I promise though if you be a really good boy and do what needs to be done I'll call your mom and see if she and your dad can keep the all the kids tonight for us. We can have the house all to ourselves. I'll make us a delicious dinner and then we can spend the rest of the night in bed."

"Mmmmm, I like the way you think Rosie and yes I find that to be a great incentive for getting up."

Kissing her once more I got off of her and got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
